


golden eyes still sharp

by Minya_Mari



Series: Tales of Yesterdays Tomorrows [2]
Category: The Last of Us, The Walking Dead (Video Game), Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, I don't even know what I'm doing with my life anymore, I miss Lee, So many OCs, and you know, mostly death, mostly just Ellie and Clementine being smartasses, references to the outbreak and death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minya_Mari/pseuds/Minya_Mari





	golden eyes still sharp

Ellie helped the little girl out from under the shelves. Calvin stood guard by the front door, while his twin Cale covered the back. She adjusted the shoulder strap of her bag, letting her hand rest on the handgun on her hip. Calvin frowned over at them, lowering his rifle as he checked out the newcomer, dark eyes searching.

The girl glanced around them, hands reaching for a gun that was no longer in its holster. "Shit…"

Ellie raised her hand to stay Calvin, and lifted her other from her gun. "We're not gonna hurt you, okay?"

The girl scoffed, amber eyes rolling. "As if I haven't heard that before."

Ellie shrugged, she understood that perfectly. "Yeah, I know."

"Was there an older guy with you?" Calvin asked, butting in and lowering his gun. "Beard, blind in one eye?"

The girl froze, jaw hardening. "What's it to you?" she snapped.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

Ellie raised her hands in a placating gesture, all the while glaring at Calvin. "It's okay," she tried. The girl narrowed her eyes. "He's fine, there were just a couple of infected we took care of. He said he's been lookin' for you for a few days or something. Wanted us to find you if we could." Ellie offered the girl a smile. "And I guess we did?"

The girl looked down at her hands, which had tangled themselves in her jacket. "Kenny's okay?" she asked, and Ellie wondered just how young this kid was. She looked around thirteen or so, but her short-cropped ridiculously curly hair made her look somewhat older than that.

"Yeah, kid… The old man's fine." Ellie told her, and glanced over at the door to the store. A few random grunts and clicks could be heard echoing from down the street. "But we really gotta go. Trust me?" When the girl didn't answer, she made a frustrated sound. "Please, kid? There were infected all over this place a few days ago; how the hell you managed to stay here undetected for that amount of time still alludes me, and--"

"Okay, fine."

"--Wait, what?" This time, it was the little girl who made frustrated grunts. "I said, fine, I trust you."

Ellie nodded, and made for the door, both man and child following her.

Cale raised a brow, but shrugged with a laidbackness that still annoyed Ellie for a reason she couldn't put her finger on. "Well, okay then."

.

.

 

They were nearly at the thick iron gate of the power plant when the girl finally spoke up. She turned to Ellie with a nervous smile, those golden eyes still sharp and alert and said in a soft tone, "I'm Clementine, by the way."

Ellie glanced over at her, surprised. "Uh, hi Clementine. Nice to meet you. My name's Ellie."


End file.
